


FF#35: Fieldwork is Dangerous Work

by queenfizzy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Laurel Lance not thinking, slight AU, team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfizzy/pseuds/queenfizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Olicity flash fic prompt #35: A shot rang out! Felicity needs to go into the field to take down the most recent bad guy, but it's also one of Laurel's first missions with Team Arrow. How will this work out (based off the prompt I think you already know >.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF#35: Fieldwork is Dangerous Work

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction! Not my first writting though. I love Olicity! I may need to come back and make another part to this, but for now I'll leave it in order to meet the deadline. Hope you enjoy!

Felicity didn’t go into the field often. Despite the training she was given by both Sara and Dig, she understood that, most of the time, she was a liability. Sometimes though, it was necessary. All of Oliver’s moaning and groaning didn’t change the fact that in order to get the information needed to take Albert Davis down, Felicity needed to hack into his mainframe. Normally that wouldn’t have been a problem, but just like Merlyn Global, Davis’s servers couldn’t be hacked anywhere but on site. It seemed like it was popular for corrupt businessmen to keep their secrets close.

Oliver had to understand that no one else could do this. He had seen her work, he knew how completely confusing her job was to other people. Aparently the fact that he knew why she had to go into the field didn’t negate all the broody “it’s not safe” talk that went along with it.

“Felicity, are you ready?” Diggle’s voice came through the doorway of the bathroom where she was changing.

“I think so,” she called back, pulling open the door to let him see her outfit, trusting that he’d tell her if she was missing anything.  
Instead of making an appointment to speak with Davis, this time they all had to sneak in under the cover of darkness. By all she meant her, Oliver, Diggle, Roy, and… Laurel. She knew Oliver had been hesitant to let Laurel into the field at all, but he had promised her that she could come on the next mission in order to stop her whining last week. That was before they had known what this mission would entail.

“Nice jeans, blondie,” Roy called, looking at her over Dig’s shoulder. He turned to Dig “Oliver’s pacing. I think we’re ready to go,” He gave them both an apologetic look for whatever he was about to see next. “Oliver and I are taking the bikes. Laurel’s gonna ride with you guys in the van.”

Felicity may have been all for giving Laurel a chance, it seemed like she was really trying and working to fit in even if she was a little mean to them (and an “Ollie’s girl” as Roy had taken to calling her behind her back), but Diggle and Roy both thought she needed more training before she went out in the field. Both of them were scowling as they all walked up the stairs, and they sure didn’t smile once they saw Laurel standing next to Oliver.

Oliver gave her outfit (black shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers) a cursory once over and a brusque nod before heading for the appropriately dubbed “arrow bike” and pulling on his helmet.

Oliver spoke to them through the coms and he waited for them to get in the van, “Laurel, it’s one of your first times in the field with us, stick close to Dig and do exactly as he says. Dig, you’re taking ground patrol. Watch the building and make sure no one comes out, and no one knows we’re there. Roy, since the servers are on the top floor, you, Felicity, and I will be going in through the roof,” Felicity knew better than to ask how they would get to the roof. They were already half way there, she would find out soon enough, “You will patrol the floor and take out the guards while I wait outside the server room. Felicity, you’re going to have three minutes to get the information I need. Will that be enough?”

After reassuring him that it would be more than enough time, everyone fell silent. Felicity didn’t have much time to think about the anger she’d seen flashover Laurel’s face after Oliver dismissed her before she was climbing out of the van and Laurel had followed Diggle around the side of the building.

“Hang on,” Oliver murmured softly, gesturing toward himself, purposefully quoting the other time they’d done this if his small smile was anything to go by.  
They had taken a grappling arrow to the roof, and Felicity hadn’t even screamed. That’s not to say she didn’t shoot Oliver a glare that was ripe with the promise of her using her “loud voice” on him sometime in the near future, because she so did.

He pretended to ignore it, unlocking the door and sending Roy to take out the guards before leading her to the server room and leaving her to work her magic with a muffled “be careful”, moving to take up his post at the door.

000000000

She’d just finished, a muffled shout of “Yes!” leaving her mouth, when she heard Roy’s confused “Laurel?” and Oliver’s growl.

“What’s wrong?” she spoke into her com, getting worried when no one replied immediately, “What the hell is happening?” she hissed, looking furtively around before heading for the door.

“Laurel ditched me,” Dig finally said, and Felicity gasped, “She headed up the stairs toward you guys, and managed to set off some motion sensors. Only, Albert is much dirtier than we thought. The silent alarm didn’t alert the police, it alerted his mercenaries. There’s almost 15 from what I could tell, on the 10th floor and headed directly for you.”

Felicity allowed herself to groan, once, making all her emotions and opinions known in that one sound before Oliver was quietly issuing orders.

“Roy, you take the east stairwell, try to bottleneck them. I’ll take the west stairwell. Felicity, you stay with Laurel in the server room,” when he said that the door was opened and Laurel was unceremoniously shoved inside, turning as if to argue, only to see the door shut in her face, “I’ve called Captain Lance, he should be sending a lot of the force this way, hopefully that will distract them long enough for us to escape. Until then, we’ll have to fight.”  
Laurel ignored Felicity, favoring gazing petulantly at the door over conversing with the other blonde. Grunts of pain echoed through the coms, and Felicity focused most of her efforts on trying not to flinch. She’d never been so happy to hear the blades of a helicopter whirring as she was at that moment. A police officer’s voice came over the speaker, ordering everyone to lower their weapons.

She sighed in relief when the door began to open, expecting Oliver. Instead she what she saw was an ugly mercenary, aiming his handgun at Laurel. Felicity didn’t think, she just jumped in front of the gun. As she fell to the ground, a shot rang out, and everything went dark.


End file.
